Problem: Michael walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 15 minutes, decided to buy a race car for $7.21. Michael handed the salesperson $9.32 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Michael received. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Michael received $2.11 in change.